lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga
thumbHobbit: Pustkowie Smauga – druga część adaptacji książki J.R.R. Tolkiena Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem. Polska premiera filmu odbyła się 25 grudnia 2013 roku. Fabuła Fabuła filmu zaczyna się ucieczką kompanii przed wargami. Drużynie udało się zbiec do domu Beorna, pół-człowieka, pół-niedźwiedzia. Mężczyzna dał im konie, żeby mogli szybko dostać się do Mrocznej Puszczy. Tuż przed wielkim lasem Gandalf opuszcza krasnoludów, udając się do High Fells i odkrywa, że Upiory Pierścienia powróciły. Tymczasem kompania gubi się w Mrocznej Puszczy i zostaje wzięta do niewoli przez wielkie pająki. Z opresji ratuje ich Bilbo, który w chwili pojmania towarzyszy siedział na czubku drzewa. Hobbit okazał się bardzo odważny ratując resztę drużyny i ostatecznie rozprawiając się z olbrzymimi stworami. Wtedy nadchodzi oddział Leśnych Elfów i pojmuje naszych bohaterów. Bilbo wykorzystując moc Pierścienia podąża niewidzialny za wojownikami. W Leśnym Pałacu Thranduil rozmawia z Thorinem, po czym decyduje się ich uwięzić. Z pomocą tym razem także przyszedł Bilbo. Kradnąc klucze i korzystając z niedbałości strażników hobbit obmyśla plan ucieczki w beczkach. Plan powiódł się, lecz jeden z krasnoludów -Kili zostaje raniony. Ostatecznie kompani udaje się dotrzeć do Esgaroth i z pomocą Barda Łucznika przedostać się do Miasta na Jeziorze. Otrzymawszy pomoc od władcy miasta udają się pod Samotną Górę. Tam Bilbo odkrywa tajne wejście do wnętrza i wchodzi tam z poleceniem, aby odnalazł Arcyklejnot. Hobbit napotyka problem w postaci smoka - Smauga, który obudziwszy się ze snu, postanawia złapać złodzieja. Do Bilba dołącza reszta krasnoludów i razem usiłują pokonać poczwarę. Po długich zmaganiach wreszcie udaje się zwabić smoka w pułapkę, lecz ona nie wyrządza mu żadnej szkody. Rozsierdzony Smaug postanawia zaatakować Miasto na Jeziorze. Gandalf w tym czasie razem z Radagastem udają się do Dol Guldur, lecz czarodziej postanawia odesłać swojego przyjaciela po pomoc. Gandalf stacza walkę z samym Sauronem, z której niestety nie wychodzi zwycięsko i zostaje uwięziony. Edycja rozszerzona Wersja reżyserska filmu pojawiła się 4 listopada 2014 roku. Zawiera ona usunięte z wersji kinowej sceny ukazujące historię Thraina, syna Throra i ojca Thorina, sceny z domu Beorna, Miasta na Jeziorze, Dol Guldur i Mrocznej Puszczy. Wszystkie przedłużają film łącznie o 25 minut. Losy Thraina znacząco odbiegają od rzeczywistych w filmie. Okazało się że zaginął tuż po bitwie w dolinie Azanulbizar. Gdy Gandalf wyrusza do Dol Guldur napada na niego Thrain. Krasnolud jest uzbrojony w nóż i wydaje się że postradał zmysły na skutek wieloletnich tortur w starej fortecy. Gandalf leczy zaklęciem Thraina, przywracając mu pamięć. Czarodziej odkrywa również że Thrainowi odcięto palec na którym znajdował się ostatni z pierścieni krasnoludów. Krasnolud informuje go również o zawarciu przez smoka Smauga przymierza z Czarnoksiężnikiem z Dol Guldur. Gandalf natychmiast wyrusza z Thrainem, by wydostać się z fortecy i zatrzymać Thorina przed wejściem do góry. Wtedy napada ich Azog. Czarodziej wraz z towarzyszem umykają Blademu Orkowi, ale niestety przed wyjściem z fortecy staje im na drodze Czarnoksiężnik. Porywa on Thraina i pokonuje Gandalfa zamykając go w lochach fortecy. Dodatkowe sceny * Gandalf i Thorin w Bree (rozszerzona) * Dom Beorna: rozmowa z gospodarzem (dodana) * Pochówek Czarnoksiężnika z Angmaru (dodana) * Brama elfów (rozszerzona) * Mroczna Puszcza (rozszerzona) * Więcej scen z udziałem Rządcy Esgaroth * Krasnoludy w Esgaroth (rozszerzona) * Przepowiednia (rozszerzona) * Gorące powitanie (rozszerzona) * Kompania podzielona (rozszerzona) * Samotna Góra (rozszerzona) * Gandalf w Dol Guldur (rozszerzona) * Thrain, syn Thróra (dodana) * Gandalf kontra Sauron (rozszerzona) Usunięte sceny * Rozmowa Thranduila z kompanią krasnoludów * Gandalf i Palantir z Dol Guldur Aktorzy *Bilbo Baggins - Martin Freeman *Gandalf - Ian McKellen *Thorin Dębowa Tarcza - Richard Armitage *Smaug, Czarnoksiężnik - Benedict Cumberbatch *Balin - Ken Stott *Bofur - James Nesbitt *Legolas - Orlando Bloom *Tauriel - Evangeline Lilly *Bard Łucznik - Luke Evans *Thranduil - Lee Pace *Dwalin - Graham McTavish *Kíli - Aidan Turner *Fíli - Dean O'Gorman *Dori - Mark Hadlow *Nori - Jed Brophy *Ori - Adam Brown *Óin - John Callen *Glóin - Peter Hambleton *Galadriela - Cate Blanchett *Radagast Bury - Sylvester McCoy *Beorn - Mikael Persbrandt *Rządca Esgaroth - Stephen Fry *Alfrid - Ryan Gage *Hilda Blanca - Sarah Peirse *Sigrid - Peggy Nesbitt *Tilda - Mary Nesbitt *Bain - Jhon Bell *Percy - Nick Blake *Elros - Robin Kerr *Galion - Carig Hall *Narzug - Ben Mitchell *Lethuin - Eli Kent *Bill Ferny Senior - Dallas Barnett *Bolg - Lawrence Makoare *Azog - Manu Bennett *Fimbul, Grinnah - Stephen Ure *Soury - Kelly Kilgour *Braga - Mark Mitchinson *Butterbur - Richard Whiteside *człowiek naprawiający sieci w Esgaroth - Greg Ellis *zezowaty mężczyzna - Matt Smith *pająk z Mrocznej Puszczy (głos) - Peter Vere-Jones *szpieg z Esgaroth - Evelyn McGee, Stephen Colbert, John Colbert, Peter Colbert, Allan Smith *stary rybak - Ray Henwood *postać epizodyczna - Norman Kali Muzyka Podobnie jak w poprzedniej części trylogii filmowej za ścieżkę dźwiękową jest odpowiedzialny Howard Shore. W skład albumu z muzyką do filmu wchodzi 28 utworów. # The Quest for Erebor # Wilderland # The House of Beorn # Mirkwood # Flies and Spiders # The Woodland Realm # Feast of Starlight # Barrels out of Bond # The Forest River # Bard a man of Laketown # The High Fells # The Nature of Evil # Protector of the Common Folk # Thrice Welcome # Girion, Lord of Dale # Durin's Folk # In the Shadow of the Mountain # Spell of Concealment # On the Doorstep # The Courage of Hobbits # Inside Information # Kingsfoil # A Liar and a Thief # The Hunters # Smaug # My Armor is Iron # I see fire - Ed Sheeran # Beyond the Forest Różnice między książką, a filmem * W filmie krasnoludowie uciekają przed Beornem w formie niedźwiedzia do jego domu. * W filmie dodano wątek orków i elfów, którzy podążają za Kompanią Thorina podczas ucieczki od leśnych elfów. * Killi zostaje postrzelony przez Bolga strzałą Morgulu. * W filmie Kompania Thorina zostaje podzielona w Esgaroth na dwie grupy: jedną która idzie do Ereboru i drugą, która zostaje w mieście. * Wątek Saurona w Dol Guldur jest mocno rozbudowany. * Walka krasnoludów ze Smaugiem w Ereborze w filmie, w książce prawie, że od razu atakuje Esgaroth. * Wprowadzenie kilku nowych postaci takich jak: Alfrid, czy Tauriel, Legolas, * W książce Bilbo mówi krasnoludom o Pierścieniu. * W książce nie możemy śledzić losów Gandalfa po opuszczeniu Kompani Thorina, zaś w filmie mamy tę możliwość. * W książce podczas niewoli elfickiej krasnoludy nie wiedzą, że i Thorin jest ich więźniem, w filmie został schwytany razem z nimi. Ciekawostki *Podczas napisów końcowych w tle można usłyszeć utwór Edd Sheerana - I See Fire. *W filmie podczas wizyty Gandalfa w Dol Guldur Azog wypowiada słowa:'' We are legion'', które można przetłumaczyć jako: Jest nas Legion. Dziwna forma tego zdania (powinno się użyć słów: Są nas legiony) może wskazywać na powiązanie z biblijnymi demonami nazywanymi Legion. *W filmie Bard znajduje w Esgaroth gobelin na którym cztery do pięciu pokoleń wyżej od Thorina znajduje się Durin V. To praktycznie nie jest możliwe gdyż tam powinni być Dain I lub Nain II Galeria UTENG4k.jpg Zielonylas.jpg Wielkipajak.jpg the hobbit 2.jpg Leśne Królestwo.jpg 300px-The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug - Packing the Dwarves.jpg Thorin and Company in laketown.jpg Gandalf_High_Fells.jpg Tomb4.jpg Miastonajeziorze.jpg Góra.jpg Dale.png Smaug and Bilbo.png Smaug1.jpg Ujęcia z planu filmowego luke-evans-the-desolation-of-smaug.jpg BilboUSmauga.jpeg 14_zpsb6ca816d.jpg Bolg.jpg Gandalf and Beorn.jpg Hobbit-DoS5.jpg Mirkwood.jpg Thranduil.png thranduil_and_legolas.jpg Mirkwood dwarves.jpg de:Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde en:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug es:El Hobbit: La Desolación de Smaug fr:Le Hobbit : La Désolation de Smaug he:ההוביט: ישימון סמאוג it:Lo Hobbit: La desolazione di Smaug ru:Хоббит: Пустошь Смауга Kategoria:Filmy